<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inktober 2020 by Actual_Sleeping_Beauty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768965">Inktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Sleeping_Beauty/pseuds/Actual_Sleeping_Beauty'>Actual_Sleeping_Beauty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aroace Agatha Wellbelove, As in Shakespeare, Balloons, Except for writing instead of art, Foreign Language, I will find any excuse to write about Simon's wings, Inktober 2020, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Richard III - Freeform, Toasting Marshmallows, because it's my fic I can make that the case, sue me, عربي | Arabic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Sleeping_Beauty/pseuds/Actual_Sleeping_Beauty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't do art, but I love the idea of Inktober, so I decided to take ink to also mean printed ink, and I'm writing! I'm following the prompts from  <a href="https://vkelleyart.tumblr.com/"> vkelleyart.tumblr.com </a> because I love her work and also I don't care about the actual prompts, and her reasons for not using them seemed pretty sound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dramatic, Like Dickon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The hope is to publish one of these every day, but I can already tell you that that isn't going to happen. I am a busy college student, so getting two of these a week would honestly be an accomplishment.</p><p>But anyway, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is he always like this?” Penny looks vaguely concerned, but I’m used to it.</p><p>“You know he is. I honestly don’t even notice it anymore.” She scowls at me, knitting her eyebrows together.</p><p>“How on earth could you not notice him? He is being <em> so loud</em>.” A few moments later Baz’s voice changes timbre.</p><p>“He can hear you too, Bunce.” He walks around the corner into the kitchen, leans up against the counter, and raises one eyebrow at me.</p><p>“Love, first of all I would like to point out that you are obsessing. Secondly, I will only read the other parts for you once today, for maybe three scenes. It’s not fun for me to play all these people you’re planning to kill.” Penny looks aghast.</p><p>“You were going to keep indulging him in this insanity?” </p><p>“Penny. He puts up with my shit and I put up with his, that’s the deal. This is his shit. But Anne is insufferable and I can’t read her stuff more than once a day.”</p><p>She’s shaking her head, so I glance over at Baz. He may be acting ridiculous, but he doesn’t need a constant reminder of it. He already knows. When he catches me looking at him, he tilts his head slightly, and I sigh in response.</p><p>“No, it was better before. I don’t know what exactly you did this time, but I liked it better when it was less restrained.”</p><p>“But his whole thing is that he’s cunning and gets away with actual murder.”</p><p>“Yeah, but he’s also insane and evil. You can let some of that show through.”</p><p>“Basil,” Penny interrupts, “stop for a minute. Please. You are perfect for this role, and you will make it look effortless when you do finally pull it off. Will you please just sit and have some tea?”</p><p>“Bunce, why are you offering me tea in my own house?”</p><p>“Oh, have you decided to finally be yourself again?”</p><p>“Oh, both of you hush. Baz, Penny is right. Go do the opening monologue again and then come have tea.” They’re glaring at me now, in tandem, but I’m pretty proud of my solution. I stand and fill the kettle, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “Now is the winter of our discontent…”</p><p>He chuckles deep in his chest and replies, in an equally hushed tone, “Made glorious summer by this son of York.” He taps one finger against my arm when he says son.</p><p>“You two are disgustingly cute, and also abusing <em> Richard III</em>. It’s not meant for that.”</p><p>“Absolutely right, Bunce. Now let me go inhabit this monster for another five minutes.” He walks out the entrance to the kitchen, retreating to the sitting room, and Penny and I sit in silence to listen to him rehearse.</p><p>“He really was made for this role, wasn’t he?” I nod, too busy listening to him talk to actually reply.</p><p>
  <em> And therefore, since I cannot prove a lover </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To entertain these fair, well-spoken days, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am determined to prove a villain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And hate the idle pleasures of these days. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Plots have I laid, inductions dangerous </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By drunken prophecies, libels and dreams… </em>
</p><p>“Yeah,” I finally say as the kettle boils, startling me from my trance. “He really was.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Chorus of Disapproval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Simon tries to get out of paying rent in a fierce game of Monopoly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I write this on October 2nd? Yes. Could I have posted it on October 2nd? Yes. Did I? No. Do I know why? Absolutely not.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pen, Agatha, and Shep are coming over for dinner tonight, so of course Baz is losing his mind. Daphne has imbued in him a ridiculous fear of being a bad host, and it drives me mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon, will you set the table please? With the matching plates, not the normal ones.” There’s an edge of panic in his voice that only I am able to pick out, but that doesn’t put me at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, if you want me to wear nice clothes you know it takes me twice as long to get dressed.” His sigh echoes through our flat. “Listen, I didn’t know they wouldn’t go away! I didn’t give myself permanent dragon wings on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>We’re all sitting around our table after dinner, playing Monopoly, because Baz and Penny love nothing more than bankrupting the rest of us and then fighting for the title of capitalist overlord. I roll the dice, move my dog, and my fiancés face lights up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rent is two hundred dollars.” He holds out his hand, and his grin should be illegal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I not pay rent if I tell you what I’m thinking of wearing to the wedding?” Penny groans, Agatha laughs, and Shepard swats me on the arm, but I’m looking at Baz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises one eyebrow and murmurs, “I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black dress pants and a white t-shirt.” His lips part, but he doesn’t say anything, and after a few moments of complete silence, I realize that he’s not going to. “I don’t want to fool with the wings! They’re so bothersome, and it’ll be so difficult to take a jacket off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at me for a few seconds longer, then says, “Abso-fucking-lutely not. You are not wearing a t-shirt to our wedding. We are getting you a custom suit that accommodates the wings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he’s spoken, the rest of them seem to feel they have permission to comment, and I’m met with a chorus of, “No!”s and “Simon, honestly,”s. Agatha is shaking her head, and Penny is glaring daggers at Shep so he doesn’t burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But hey, at least I’m not bankrupt now.” Baz finally laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, love, you’re definitely paying me after that heart attack. If you had any money at all I would demand to be paid double.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This felt a bit like cheating as far as the prompt "chorus" goes, but once I thought of his friends exclaiming in a "chorus of disapproval" I had to write it. Also, Baz and Penny are both great at Monopoly. Shepard is the worst, and Simon and Agatha would be equally matched if she cared <i> at all</i>, but she doesn't.</p><p>Leave me a comment if you want to chat, or if you're familiar with the prompt list and have a suggestion for one of the days! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Punctured and Out With a Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Simon helps Penny decorate for a party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am in central time so this was posted before midnight!<br/>I did look up the metric conversions, but for you Americans, I meant 5'2" and rounded up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny had the brilliant idea that we should surprise Shepard by decorating their flat for New Year’s, and because I’m her best friend I got roped into her scheming. Baz said that he would show up for a party but would not, and I quote, “contribute to the desecration of your interior design.” So now I’m here, putting up all the streamers because Penny is too short to reach anything.</p><p>She’s standing in the corner, surrounded by a sea of balloons that she keeps kicking out of her way. She’s currently tying them together in clusters so that she can make me suspend them from the ceiling with fishing line. If I had known that all she really wanted was someone taller than a meter sixty I would have dragged Baz over by the neck of his shirt, but unfortunately I’m now standing on a chair taping balloons to the ceiling.</p><p>The door opens behind me, and I hear the whirling dervish also known as Mordelia Grimm shriek and run through it. I’m turning to greet her and Baz when I overbalance and feel the chair begin to tip under me. Luckily, my wings are the perfect tool for rebalancing.</p><p>Unluckily, I’ve just spent the past half hour taping balloons up all over the place. As my wings fly out behind me, a series of very loud <em> pop</em>s greets the newly arrived siblings, both of whom wince. Penny claps her hands over her ears.</p><p>“Well, Simon, I suppose that is one way to greet your family.” Baz walks over and kisses me, at which point Mordelia fakes gagging. “Now turn around.”</p><p>I hop down from my chair and spin, and Baz picks the punctured balloons off the tips of my wings as I promise Penny I’ll hang more up after he’s done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry I just couldn't do the biting. It felt both too obvious and also too gross to me.<br/>I'm always ready to chat in the comments, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Learn, and Embarrass Yourself in the Process</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baz decides to learn Arabic, but it's a struggle. Brought to you by: The author is an Arabic major and 101 is kicking her butt, in a good way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Baz, Natasha, and Fiona are all canonically Egyptian in addition to being English, so it makes sense to me to have him speak Arabic. But also, he never mentions being bilingual in canon, and Natasha died when he was so young that I think even if she had been teaching him Arabic, it wouldn't have stuck. And I wanted him to be bilingual, and learning other languages, so this is where I went.<br/>The letters he is telling the difference between are غ and خ .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sure that I had known the depths of frustration and conquered them when learning to play the violin. My small, child’s fingers hadn’t been able to reach across the fingerboard, and my pinky hadn’t reached to the end of the bow. But I grew, and I graduated to a full size violin, and I learned how to hold the bow properly. I was certain that, aside from Simon, nothing in the world would be more frustrating than learning to play the violin.</p><p>That was, of course, before I decided to learn Arabic. Magick in other languages is extremely useful if one intends to travel to places where English isn’t the dominant language, as Bunce constantly reminds me. And it seems like this one should be in my blood, like my tongue should already know how to form these sounds and all I need to do is remind it what order they go in, and determine which swoopy letter corresponds.</p><p>But the CD from my textbook is currently playing what sounds like a woman choking, and then she says, “Note the difference between [choking sound] and [choking sound that is indistinguishable from the first],” as though any sensible person would be able to see the difference. I am baffled, and also annoyed. Simon opens the door and walks up behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders, at which point I realize how tense they are, and loosen up a little bit.</p><p>“Darling, what’s going on? You have listened to that same section at least fifty times.” When I look over my shoulder, the space between his eyes is wrinkled up, and his eyes are flicking back and forth between mine and the computer screen.</p><p>“I just feel like I should be able to get this easier. It’s my heritage, and yet, I absolutely cannot tell the difference between these two sounds.” Simon leans over my shoulder, his hair brushing against my ear, and reads a section of my textbook.</p><p>“Play it for me one more time? I might actually be able to help with this.” I shoot him a look, but press play on the audio clip again. The woman says her piece, and while I think they might be starting to sound different, I can’t put my finger on why.</p><p>“Okay,” Simon says, clapping his hands together, “I’ve got this, I’m pretty sure.” He gestures at the tumbler that’s sitting on the desk. “May I?”</p><p>“No. Get your own drink.”</p><p>“Baz, come on, we are engaged.”</p><p>“Last I checked I was the only one who drank blood, but be my guest if your tastes have changed.” He rolls his eyes and walks out to get a glass of water. I think he deserved that though, because I only ever drink out of an opaque cup when I don’t want to see its contents, and he knows that.</p><p>He walks back in with his glass, and says, “This is going to both disgust and annoy you, but bear with me.” And then he takes a sip, tilts his head back, and <em> gargles</em>. He’s absolutely right, I am both disgusted and annoyed. He finishes with this strange exercise, swallows, and hands me the glass. “Your turn.”</p><p>For a moment I just stare at him. He waits expectantly. “No?”</p><p>“Come on, it’s what your book says to do.”</p><p>“It’s gross.”</p><p>“You have a cup of blood sitting on the desk. You can gargle a sip of water for thirty seconds. Or you can listen to that audio clip another hundred times without making any progress, it’s up to you.” He folds his arms and leans back against the short bookshelf set against the other wall, his tail swishing slowly on the floor.</p><p>I really hate it, but he’s right about this, so I take a sip of the water and lean my head back. As I start blowing the air to make the sound, he says, “Now focus on how that feels in your throat.” So I do. After I swallow, I look up at him. He smiles, then says, “Now do it without the water. Make it a sound.”</p><p>And it works! He chuckles at what I’m sure must be a gratifying expression of delighted surprise on my face. I do it again, and then make the first sound, which I can now hear is more airy than the second.</p><p>He walks behind me, wraps his arms around my chest, and drops a kiss on the top of my head. “I can’t believe that worked. It sounded so stupid.” His laugh shakes through both of our bodies.</p><p>“It’s amazing what you can accomplish when you’re not afraid to look slightly dumb.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is legitimately what my textbook said to do to learn how to pronounce غ. And I can confirm, it does work, and did allow me to differentiate between غ and خ.<br/>I am a firm believer in the philosophy that to successfully learn a language one has to be willing to make a fool of oneself in front of people, which is something I think Baz would struggle with. But Simon is his safe person, so it made sense for him to start there. My current favorite language mishap of mine was when I told my class in Spanish that my friend was absent because her aunt was hunting, when I meant that her aunt was getting married.<br/>I love chatting in the comments, so drop one if you feel so inclined, and enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Toast Can Be Sweet Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A campfire among friends in America.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all should check out today's art from Venessa (her tumblr is linked in the fic's summary) because it is amazing. Penny and Agatha running around destroying vampires with their mouths covered in blood is my favorite Wayward Son moment for their characters, and Venessa did an amazing job capturing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While I do enjoy coming to America to visit Wellbelove, I wish she would occasionally come to England to visit us. I am so tired, both physically and of always being the one to have to deal with jetlag. My eyelids keep slipping closed and I keep having to jerk my head up to stay awake. But the campfire is warm, as is the night, and I’m too comfortable to try very hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Basil, go to bed if you’re tired.” Penelope is smiling, but her eyes betray her concern. She always says I don’t sleep enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon pipes up beside me. “He’s not going to leave until I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Baz, I always thought you were better than letting your fiancé control you.” Wellbelove knows she’s being a shit, so I don’t bother expressing that verbally, I just flip her off and lean my head on Simon’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sod off Aggie, neither of us can sleep alone anymore.” She raises one delicate eyebrow. “He gets cold, I overheat, and we both have terrible nightmares. It’s not worth the hassle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am, at this point, barely tracking the conversation. Maybe Pen is right and I do need to be habitually sleeping more. I pick my head up and whisper in Simon’s ear, “Will you make me one of those marshmallow things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’mores?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, the thing with the marshmallow and chocolate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes dear, that’s a s’more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you make me one please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because I’m genuinely concerned that if you try to make yourself one right now you might go up in flames.” He stands and goes to fuss with the fire, toasting me a marshmallow. Agatha’s nose is wrinkled in an expression I’m too exhausted to decipher at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon walks back over after a few minutes with a sticky mess for each of us. He hands mine to me and warns me it’s hot, then sits and leans his shoulder against mine. We sit there, eating and leaning on one another and appreciating the wide-open American sky. Most of the stars are blotted out by the light of the city, but we can still see the bright ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Agatha breaks the silence by calling over to us, “The two of you are sickeningly adorable.” Her nose is wrinkled up like before, and now I can place the expression. It’s a mix of annoyance and tenderness, disgust and pride. She loves us, she’s happy for us, and she will come to our wedding. But she also thinks we should get a room, and go to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you’re one to talk. You and Cristina are equally sickening and you never make out in front of everyone with the express purpose of making them uncomfortable.” She splutters a bit, but Cristina pats her on the arm and she calms down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Baz, while I do love it when people poke fun at Ags when she’s being overly haughty, that seems like the cue for you to go to bed.” I do not know how Agatha managed to find someone so wonderful, who is also so tactful. It seems like one should have to pick between the two, but Cristina is both, and she is currently telling me to get the hell out of here before my sleep-deprived comments venture into the insensitive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simon, will you carry me?” This gets a laugh from everyone listening, including my fiancé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you’re okay with your clothes getting sticky and slightly chocolatey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind, I’ll walk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought so. Everyone, we’ll see you in the morning.” Agatha and Cristina nod, Shepard is passed out or close to it where he leans against Penelope’s legs, and Penelope herself gives us a little wave before turning her attention to Shep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After we walk back to our room and we’re curled up around each other in bed, I ask Simon if we can toast marshmallows again some other time. He chuckles and says, “Whatever makes your sweet tooth happy, dear.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't love the ending to this one, but it's what I have.<br/>Agatha is aroace, because I could make it so. She has a platonic partner, Cristina, who I needed to stop Baz from making an ass of himself.<br/>I'm always down to chat in the comments, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Whoops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeah y'all I can't do this for the rest of the week. I'll try to get some of this done this weekend but the VP debate has sent me into a spiral, so maybe not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Masks Can Be Fun Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Simon needs some retail therapy in quarantine, and decides to harass Baz in the process.<br/>Literally the only thing about 2020 in this is that Simon buys masks. I didn't want to put them in quarantine, but this was the only thing I could come up with for this prompt. Skip it if it's too much, there will be no hard feelings, that's half the reason I stopped writing this a month ago.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! Thanksgiving break is allowing me to actually write this again, for fun because I enjoy writing these characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Simon, I’m gonna advise you not to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shep, I really do not care. This is going to be the most fun I have all week when these show up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baz is going to want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll want to, but he won’t go through with it.” Penny walks in the room and hands me my mug of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we squabbling over?” Shep snorts and gestures at my laptop, and Penny comes around to see the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Simon, you absolutely have to buy those. He’s going to kill you and I want to watch.” Shep just shakes his head as I click the add to cart button.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Pen, the moment of my death is imminent!” The door to her room flies open and she comes running out, trailed by Shepard, who looks nervous. Baz walks out of our room to see what the commotion is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love,” I begin, a grin starting to spread across my face, “look what I found for us.” I throw his mask to him and he catches it, because of course he does. He holds up his mask, examining it for a moment, and then opens his mouth to, I assume, yell at me. He never gets anything out though, just stands there with his mouth open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” My giggles are slightly muffled, but not enough to actually help me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simon </span>
  <em>
    <span>Richard</span>
  </em>
  <span> Snow, you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> just put on a mask that says ‘Bite Me.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you please put yours on for one picture to send to Aggie?” He scowls, but puts it on.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Merlin, Cristina, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> come look at this.” She walks in, and I show her my phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears they did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I text Simon back: </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did you get Baz to put the fang one on?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later he responds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>with much begging </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>and also peer pressure from pen and shep</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be clear, they did not wear these masks in public. Also, in my head Baz does not bite Simon, at all, because he cannot stand the thought of hurting him. Simon just picked the absolute worst mask he possibly could to be a shit.<br/>The Richard thing is a headcanon I have that Baz and Penny make up middle names for Simon when they're annoyed with him.<br/>I love chatting in the comments, and if you have suggestions for later prompts, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why I keep committing myself to more things this month, but there's no backing out now! I'll be back when I'm back, I guess. Leave me comments if you want to chat! I personally adore Richard III as a historical figure, I don't think he killed his nephews, and I think he has maybe the best opening monologue that Shakespeare ever wrote.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>